


you & me forevermore

by Kaiyote



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Don't read the last page... Hold on to the memories, they will hold onto you. And I will hold onto you. (Queliot vid.)
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	you & me forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> song: "new year's day (cover)" by josh rabenold


End file.
